DEDOS
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: 7 OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: DEDOS  
PAREJA: HarryMort  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, parafilias, mención lemmon, mención non-con y dub-con, mención abusos varios, tortura, gore** **  
SUMMARY:** _Solo un juguete roto, solo eso quedaba ya._

* * *

.

 **DEDOS**

.

.

Sintió unos **dedos** fríos tocándolo una vez más, arañándolo hasta sentir como su piel se abría y comenzaba a sangrar pero, al contrario de otras veces ya no había lágrimas por derramar ni gritos por gritar. Ya no había reacción de su parte porque, se dio cuenta,que eso era todo.

Ya no había más para él porque estaba, vacío. Quebrado.

Roto más allá de cualquier punto de reparación si es que a alguien le importara hacerlo.

No que hubiera alguien tampoco.

A nadie le importaba.

Ya ni siquiera a él mismo porque en cierto punto de todo lo vivido había dejado de sentir que era un ÉL para pasar a ser un 'algo'.

Una carcaza.

Una mera cáscara de lo hubo sido alguna vez.

Un juguete.

Así es, Harry James Potter, el famoso y aclamado 'Niño que vivió', el chico dorado. El elegido... había terminado siendo nada más que un pobre juguete roto.

.

Traicionando por el lado por el luz, fue dado al mismísimo Voldemort por quien quiso como su propio abuelo, se 'mentor' y sus muy amados amigos e hipócritas 'amigos' con tan solo algunas frases tales como; ' _Es por el bien mayor, mi muchacho_ , o ' _Es tu deber, Harry'_ y nada más.

Sorprendido en medio de la noche, él había despertado atado justo para el momento en el que los dos magos más poderosos del mundo mágico llevaban a cabo el juramento que claramente decía que, 'Voldemort mantendría el control del ministerio manteniendo la _paz_ , a cambio de... él, a cambio de su vida dada a él, como un regalo'. Tal y como si fuera una especie de maldita ofrenda de paz de tiempos bárbaros.

Aquello había sido para Harry una pesadilla. No entendía porqué el maldito viejo loco habría cedido a aquello siendo que era su arma... hasta que luego supo.

Tiempo después se había enterado de que el maldito viejo había estado muriendo debido a una maldición ya y que, al ver como todo se escapaba de sus manos, de sus 'planes' y control decidió sellar el destino del mundo antes de su pronta partida. Sin importarle el perder a su propia arma y creación. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo el vender y atar _su_ vida a justamente quien más odiaba.

Sin tampoco en pensar en tomar recaudos respecto a lo que pudiera pasarle de ahí en más y desde entonces.

.

Lo cierto era que aguantó tanto como pudo. Siempre había sido un luchador después de todo. Pero, después de pasar la primera noche gritando -a pesar de haber querido morderse la lengua para no dar esa satisfacción-, a pleno pulmón con cada estocada que el monstruo que tenía detrás suyo violándole salvajemente le daba. Después de pasar semanas siendo el juguete esclavo de Voldemort viendo a cada minuto como sus fuerzas se iban más y más así como sus esperanzas tras no ver ningún tipo de margen de escape, para luego encima pasar a ser el juguete de los mortífagos dentro del círculo íntimo también en la noche de celebración por la toma final del completo poder. Después de ser cortado, quemado, golpeado, violado. Humillado y hechizado más allá de la comprensión y más veces de las que pudiera recordar. Y con la plena consciencia de que, ahí fuera ya ni siquiera quedaba alguien que le quisiera ayudar.

Se rindió...

Su mente seguía allí, por algún lugar, pero de pronto fue como si ella fuera libre de viajar, de vagar, libre de sentir lo que hasta el momento aquel cuerpo maltrecho le había obligado a sentir.

Finalmente libre de ser.

Estaba sin estar, era sin ser.

Miraba sin ver y oía sin oír.

Así que, ¿qué importaba entonces que sintiera aquellos dedos apretando de nuevo su piel?

¿Qué importaba que el monstruo aquel estuviera entonces enterrando su deforme miembro profunda, y seguramente de la manera más dolorosa posible, dentro de sí otra vez?

¿Qué importaba nada?

Porque el algo solo era.

Y él, él era algo que había dejado de ser.

.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
